


What Do You Do When Cas and Dean Are Fucking?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam have to babysit each other while Cas and Dean hit it off in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do When Cas and Dean Are Fucking?

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what I'm doing. This is probably shit but I've never written a fic ever.

You could tell it was going to be another night in the motel with just Sam. Dean and Cas were out ‘getting pie’ or some shit and Sam was researching a new hunting trip. It got really boring when you had nothing to do but listen to Sam’s laptop keys clack for hours on end, only to stop to the occasional “you sure you’re okay by yourself out there?”. You had been with the Winchesters and Cas for a little over a year now, you found them looking for a phone box and it was early afternoon so you actually trusted a group of dudes their size. You had let them borrow your phone once settled in a starbucks and you chatted with Sam while Dean anxiously dialed a number. You two had been friends ever since. If they were in town, you would visit and hang out. 

You wandered in to Sam’s room to find the sleepy moose watching TV half asleep.

"Hey! It’s only 10pm. What the fuck?".

"Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t realize I was sleeping. What’s up?"

"Nothing much really, I’m as bored as you are. I’m going to make some ramen. Want some?"

"Sure"

You walked into the kitchen and to your suprize, Sam followed you. He sat at the desk and sighed while you grabbed a bowl. 

"Hey do you have any friends?" Sam laughed.

"huh. What are you trying to say? I can be a loner if I want!" You said sarcastically. "Actually not really. I’m studying online since I have next to no money" You took the bowl out of the microwave, stirred it, and handed it to Sam.

"Yeah finding money as a student is rough" He paused. "uh. So Dean and Cas are out, want to listen to music or something? We haven’t been talking that much lately"

"Yeah cool." You took your bowl, stirred it, and sat next to Sam on the couch while he looked through his phone for suiting music. He chose "Infinity On High". "Out of all people, the 10 foot tall lumberjack listens to Fall Out Boy."

"What they’re good?" He hummed "Thriller" in between sips of the now cooled ramen.

"So what do you usually do while Dean and Cas are fucking in the next room?" You asked.

"oh um." He smiled to his soup. "Try to tune it out with music and if I hear anything 'interesting', I'll inform them the next morning." You both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sorry, I'm not going to continue this because I'm bad a writing Supernatural. If anyone wants to, I'll make it a multi-author fic and you can have fun and I won't give a shit what you write


End file.
